


Exponentials

by orphan_account



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera takes a look at someone from his future and finds something weirdly right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exponentials

Gokudera could take one look at that idiot's face and tell you ten things wrong with it. If he took a look at the rest of his body, he could probably name another _twenty_ things wrong with it. And when he first saw him on that day ten years later, it felt as if the number of things he could hate about him actually _multiplied_.

Ten times, even. And with every second that went by, it only got worse.

But that stupid mouth with that stupid scar lying right under it had to open, and smile, and those pitying (not kind, never kind) eyes had to look at him. And those strong overly capable hands that had to pull him aside and actually say something to him.

"Aah, it's weird to see that face again, after all these years. Gokudera."

He was still trying to imprint everything wrong with that face, every minute change to his features, when his eyes finally locked onto that scar.

"It hasn't been easy, you know. Since he..."

"Tch, did you just bring me over here s' that you could whine about how _hard_ it is?"

Yamamoto could only smile. "It's important that you know what you're going to be up against while you're trapped here."

But Gokudera was still only looking at that scar. "When'd you get yourself cut up like that?"

"That's a story for another day."

But he moved in closer, trying to absorb every detail of that tiny marring of his skin. Just how deep it was. Just how long it was. "If I still didn't think you were an idiot, I'd say that it was kinda cool."

Some of that old sheepishness returned to the man's face. "That's a compliment, coming from you, Gokudera."

"Just stop talking already."

"I still didn't tell you what I wanted to." He lifted a hand to scratch his chin.

"So? There's only thing I wanna know, 'n it's about that little line on your chin that you're hiding right now." He gripped the idiot's arm and tried to pull it down.

"Gokudera."

"Just tell me what it is already, damnit! You think I can't take what you're gonna tell me?"

Another condescending smile. "Never that."

He was closer than he realized but he had to stand on the very tips of his toes before he could be anywhere near eye level with that weirdly overgrown Yamamoto. But his lips could almost touch that strange mark that he had so much burning curiosity about.

He could only mutter. "Then what's the damn reason?"

Yamamoto was still smiling. He could see the lips turning up, even if his positioning was so awkward now that he couldn't even see his eyes properly.

"Maybe you could ask it the reason, you're close enough."

Gokudera just snorted. "Damn idiot." He let go of Yamamoto's arm, and turned to leave. There wasn't a point in dealing with him anymore. Him, that scar, or any of the other hundreds of things about that person that had only gotten worse with age.


End file.
